The Hunter, the Avenger
by Alex Uliar
Summary: From friend, to betrayal, to enemy, to guardian, to lover. Since a demigod, he's been through a lot. As a guardian of the hunt, he's seen a lot. Now a commander of Shadow Legion, he's killed a lot. Read as he goes to hell and back.
1. The Mission

**Chapter 1 – The Mission**

**NOTE: First Chapter up. Please review. **

"MOVE OUT!" shouted Exalta.

He watched as the Shadow Legion of Chaos move out in Phalanx Formation across the hangar. He watched proudly as they all marched with Chaos' symbol, a helix, flown proudly above them. The rangers, which are the elite archers, flew with quivers of any type of arrows on their backs while carrying a bow. A total of a million soldiers, heading towards _The Avenger_, are ready for any conflict that arises. Come to think of it, they are heading towards the planet Earth, the planet he dreaded to see, as well as the planet he can't wait to be on.

"Excited?" said someone that is next to him.

He turned around to find Nightshade, the second-in-command, next to him surveying the millions before them. Nightshade is obviously a woman, based on her figure and curves. She is wearing a silver armor and hood, as well as a silver bow and a quiver of silver arrows on her back. She has silver wings as well.

"Not so much." Exalta said. "This is the planet that has forsaken me, as well as cherished me. This is the planet that I hate, yet I love. This is the planet that I want to destroy, yet I don't. To put it short, this planet has abandoned me, but has helped me as well."

Nightshade knew what he was talking about, and didn't press the matter any further.

As a matter of fact, she didn't need to. Coming towards them are three comrades that they knew so well.

"Hey!" shouted one of them. "Stop flirting and let's go!"

Suddenly, that one warrior who decided to say that started doing the chicken dance.

"Numero uno, Luke Castellan, I have told you that I already have a girlfriend. I am not telling who it is until we reached Earth, so stop assuming. In the meantime, you can continue to keep doing the chicken dance." Exalta said.

"Not fair, how can you make me do what you want?" Luke whined.

The two other people as well as Nightshade groaned, while Exalta just smirked.

"Luke, Luke, Luke, I, as a son of Poseidon, can do whatever I want with water. I swear on Chaos' immortal ass that out of every single person in the Shadow Legion army, you are the most dumbest and stupidest." Nightshade and the two others snickered at Exalta's words.

Chaos appeared in a black vortex.

"W…What d…did you s…say?" He said while trying to control his laughter but failed miserbly.

"Oh nothing," Exalta replied keeping his facade. "I just swore on your immortal ass that Luke there is the most stupid person out of the entire army. It is a wonder he can lead."

Now, every single one is rolling on the ground laughing hard, except for the marching army and the flying elite archers.

"Alright, we need to go see the gods of Olympus. Let's prepare to go. Luke, you have an alias yet?"

"Yes it's Epsilon. Can I stop doing the chicken dance now and what about the two next to me?"

"First of all, they are called Eclipse and Hammerhead…" Chaos started,

"And second of all, no you can't stop doing the chicken dance." Exalta finished.

"Great!" Luke groaned, while doing the chicken dance.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE! LET"S GO ON BOARD!" Exalta boomed so loud that those next to him are covering their ears.

"YES, SIR!" The Army yelled back at him. Then, they lined up, and went inside _The Avenger._

_Meanwhile on Olympus_

The Olympians are sitting in their thrones with a glum expression on their faces. Even Dionysus, the one who usually hates demigods and makes sarcastic comments about every single one of them, is looking glum.

Poseidon has a trace of sadness in his eyes. Artemis was crying openly. Apollo was comforting her. Athena looks toward his sister with sadness. Hephaestus was tinkering half-heartily with his mechanic, while Aphrodite tried to comfort him. Zeus was shocked. Hera was staring down at the floor, and the rest were just sitting on their thrones, either looking glum or looking sympathetic at Artemis.

Percy Jackson, the guardian of the Hunt, lover of Artemis, has died protecting Artemis against Hyperion. The campers know nothing of this tragedy. The hunters are in their camps grieving.

Zeus finally broke the silent.

"As much as it is sad that our young hero has died, there is something much more important."

All the Olympians looked up to him.

"What is it?" Athena asked.

Zeus sighed. "Gaia has awoken again."

All the Olympians seemed shocked.

"AGAIN!?" Artemis shrieked.

"Yes, I fear." Zeus answered. "This time, Gaia has enhanced several titans to do her bidding. Some of the titans are Kronos, Krios, Atlas, and Hyperion."

At the name Hyperion, Artemis eyes burned with anger.

"Hyperion? THAT BASTARD?" Artemis shouted. "I swear I am going to kill and dissect him very slowly for what he has done to… to us." At this point, she broke down.

Everyone looked sympathetic at her.

"Well, we cannot let this go ignored." Zeus finally said. "Prepare yourselves for war. COUNCIL DIS…"

Zeus stuttered off when a helix appeared.

"Hello Olympians, I am Chaos, the creator of the universe."

**Next Chapter: Flashback: The Betrayal.**

**NOTE: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! Give me feedbacks on how to improve. Critics are very welcome.**


	2. Flashback part 1

**Chapter 2 – Flashback**

**NOTE: Remember to review! (Or I won't update)**

Exalta, or Percy Jackson, was sitting in _The Avenger_, his ship, thinking how he got into this whole mess.

_Flashback_

_Percy has done it. Defeated Ladon, the Minotaur (again), the hydra, Lamia, the Nemean Lion, the Lydian Drakon, and a bunch of other very dangerous monster all at once._

_He has gotten approval from Athena to marry Annabeth Chase, the love of his life. Athena has tested Percy to see whether or not he is worthy of dating her daughter._

_Finally after eight months, he has done it. He got an engagement ring from Athena to marry her daughter. He is, to himself, the happiest person who lived on Earth. He walked joyously down the Half-Blood Hill and entered Camp. He went to the big house. Nobody was there. He walked around the entire camp. He didn't see a single person with the exception of Hestia. When Hestia saw me, instead of giving me a joyous shout, she gave me a sad look and then turned back to the hearth. _'That was weird'_ Percy thought._

_He approached Hestia and he asked,_

"_Lady Hestia, do you know where everyone is?"_

"_They're down at the beach. I warn you though; you will not like what you see." Hestia answered._

_I gave her a curious look, said thanks, and went on down toward the beach._

_The first thing I saw was there are two groups of campers. The group to my left was cheering and hooting. The group to my right, however, was giving something or someone a disapproving look. Chiron was part of that group. I sneaked into the ocean behind the group of campers and decided to take a look at what they're looking at. What I saw made my heart break._

_Annabeth and a guy from Apollo cabin were making out in front of everyone._

_I was shocked at first, and then I was very mad, very pissed._

_I made an Iris message to both Athena and Apollo. They both looked at me questionably. Athena decided to speak up first._

"_What is it Perseus, aren't you going to propose to my daughter?" Athena asked._

"_That was what I was ABOUT to do. Now, I think I'll just forget about it." In response, I showed them Annabeth and the Apollo kid making out._

_To say both of them were shocked was an understatement. She disappeared and I saw a flash in the woods._

'_Weird, she's so angry that she ended up teleporting to the wrong place.' Percy thought. 'Wait, is that a flash of silver, looks like Artemis and her hunters decided to come as well. Not that they knew. It looks like we have company.'_

_Suddenly, a spear flew out of the woods and interrupted Annabeth's make out._

_**Percy's POV**_

_Out of the woods, came a shocked Artemis, shocked hunters, an angry Athena, and a disappointed Apollo._

"_ANNABETH CHASE! What are you doing?" Athena said sternly._

"_M…Mom?" Annabeth stuttered._

"_Dad, what are you doing here?" the Apollo boy asked._

_Apollo gave his son a stern look. "I'm disappointed in you, John, I thought you are a person who wouldn't go stealing other people's girlfriends."_

"_But… But, I didn't know. Annabeth asked me if she can be my girlfriend, I answered yes. I didn't know she already has a boyfriend. I swear on the River Styx that I didn't know."_

_Thunder boomed in the sky and nothing happened to John._

"_Annabeth, I am absolutely very disappointed in you. Why lie to John when you already have a boyfriend? What happened to Percy?" Athena asked disapprovingly._

"_Sorry mother. Percy has been who knows where for a long time. Maybe he's cheating…"_

"_He isn't. I sent him on a quest to prove his worth."_

"_Well then mom, can you please not tell Percy? I want him back."_

_I decided to make an appearance right then._

"_It's too late Annabeth."_

_She whirled around and paled when she saw me._

"_P…Percy, when did you get here?"_

"_Oh. I was here for a long time Annabeth. In fact, I was the one who called Athena and Apollo down here to show what you were doing. Artemis and her hunters, however, came unexpectedly, so I wasn't aware of them being here. But the better, more witness to see you were CHEATING on me."_

"_WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM? I only kissed him…"_

"_ONLY!? ONLY!? You were making out a whole 10 minutes at the very least. From Hestia told me to sneaking up to going around the campers into the ocean to IM Athena and Apollo, it took 10 WHOLE MINUTES. Why do you think the hunters detest male. I admit that a lot of males are pigs and backstabbers, so I KNOW HOW THEY FEEL WHEN THEY ARE BEING CHEATED ON, ANNABETH CHASE!"_

_Artemis and her hunters were shocked at my outburst. Thalia was looking angrily at Annabeth. Nico was scowling._

"_I'm sorry, Percy. Can we make it up…?"_

"_Make it up? No way, Annabeth. Do you see, out in the mortal world, any couple making up after one was cheated on the other. If so, that's a rare case. And WE are not in the rare case category. Forget about it, Annabeth."_

_With that I stormed away. In the distance though, I briefly heard an electrified slap given by Thalia to Annabeth. Ahh!_

Percy, or Exalta, was reminiscing about his past when Nightshade entered. She came in and sat down right next to him.

"What are you thinking of, Percy?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking how I ended up in this situation." Percy responded.

"Well then, can you tell me about the time you were the guardian of the hunt?" Nightshade asked.

"Yeah sure… wait, wait a sec, how did you know that I was the guardian of the hunt?" Percy asked.

"Chaos had talked to me. I also know that _she_ is your girlfriend." Nightshade responded.

Percy just stared at her. Then he sighed.

"You don't take this offended, do you?"

Nightshade laughed.

"Of course not, you are the most loyal man I have ever known in my past over a thousand years. Anyway, do you want to tell me about your time with the hunt? All I know is that they have accepted you as well as treat you like their brother. I also know about your girlfriend."

"Alright then, I suppose we have time. We have five more hours until we reach Olympus and camp."

"So then, here goes…"

_Flashback – __**Percy's POV**_

_After the breakup, Annabeth kept trying to apologize with me. But, I know my own fatal flaw: Personal Loyalty. I don't take betrayal lightly. I couldn't forgive her because I can't forget about the betrayal. I tried to keep it out of my mind by staying away from her. But then several days later, she resorted to things that cut my ties with her as a friend._

_On August 6, I trained as normal, stayed away from her when she's near, and do what I normally do (except for snogging Annabeth). At night, I went to sleep. Then the unforgivable happened._

_The next morning, I woke up, I found my wrist handcuffed to the table in my cabin. I found chains binding my feet together, as well as more chains chaining my body to the table. I was curious of what's going on. I don't think I'm kidnapped by enemy demigods or monsters, since I'm still in my cabin. I laid still intending to find out what happened. I could escape anytime, since I could water vapor travel anywhere, escaping even Hephaestus' strongest chain._

_After 5 minutes, I was shocked to see who came through the door. It was _her.

"_What the Hades are you doing, Annabeth?"_

"_Well since you can't accept my apology, then I have to take matters in my own hands."_

"_By chaining me up? Damn it."_

"_Of course, so I could have what I want. Athena always has a plan."_

_Then she started to lay on top of me and kissing me, while taking off my shirt. She then moved downward. It was my perfect chance. I swung both of my feet up and caught her in the stomach. She flew back and hit her head on the wall, dazed. Quickly, I water traveled away from my cabin and into the woods. When I got deep into the woods, I quickly ran away from the camp. That is when I bump into Artemis and her hunters._

_I was running when someone landed on top of me. I looked up to see Thalia. She looked shock to see me._

"_Percy? What are you doing here?"_

_Before I could reply, Artemis and the rest of the hunters appeared from several bushes that is 10 feet away from where we are. Damn it. Artemis started to say._

"_Well then, instead of catching a monster, we caught a demigod. Now let's see, what is your… Is that you, Percy Jackson?"_

_I looked up to meet her silver eyes. Then I groaned._

"_Damn it, I have the utterly worst luck today."_

_When she heard that, Thalia started to bombard me with question._

"_What happened? Why are you out here? Did something happen to camp? Did…"_

"_Alright. Enough, Thalia. First of all, nothing happened at camp. The answer to the second question is I'm running away temporarily. Now, the 'what happened' question should be the target. But as for the answer, Annabeth tried to… tried to…"_

"_Tried to what?"_

"_Rape me."_

_All the hunters seemed shocked. Artemis seemed perplexed. She walked up to me and I expected her to slap me and call me a liar, but instead, she asked, "What did she exactly do?"_

_I was surprised, but I answered in all honesty the answer to her questions._

_Thalia seemed angry and her hand started to electrify._

"_Damn it, what happened to her? How did she become so… so selfish? I'm just about to go to camp and slap that bitch and…"_

_She started to grin._

"… _and is ready to deliver her, ah, medicine."_

_She started heading off towards camp, but Artemis stopped her. We can go to camp later and beat her later (at this, I was really shocked), but now, let's get Percy to Olympus and discuss what we do with him._

_Thalia started to sulk. "Fine."_

_Then Artemis teleported all of us to Olympus._

I looked at Nightshade. She was looking at me intensely. Finally, I said,

"That is the beginning part of the path I took to be the Guardian."

Nightshade laid a hand on my shoulder.

"I feel sorry for you, Percy. You've been through a lot for someone…"

"I don't need pity. I've lived through it. I'm over it. However, when we get to camp, expect me to, ah, severely damage Annabeth that will be enough to send her to the hospital. Please, be ready for that."

"Can I hear your story for your path to becoming a guardian?"

"Sorry, I'm tired now. If you want, go ahead and take the book from the third shelf, third on the left. I have written every single one of my experiences down. Take a look at page 174. That is where you will find the story of my path to becoming a guardian. Now, I'm down."

I lay down and passed out.

**Nightshade's POV**

I took the book Percy mentioned and went to page 174. There, I began to read:

_August 7_

_The day before, Artemis has taken me to Olympus and the Olympian gods started discussing to do with me. Every god has different opinion:_

_Zeus & Hera: Make me an Olympian god. (Uhh)_

_Apollo & Hermes: Take me on a prankster trip. (No thanks)_

_Aphrodite: Tried to seduce me to go with her in her bed. (Uggh! My opinion: this is rape)_

I snickered at this. Then I continued on.

_Hephaestus: Help him with his metal working (Not bad)_

_Athena: Helped her with architecture (Not bad as well, but I'm the son of the barnacle-encrusted god that destroys more than create)_

_Poseidon: Make me the prince of the sea. (No thanks, I have enough attention as it is, and I don't want to upset Triton)_

_Dionysus & Ares: No opinions. They are sleeping (**sigh**. Such babies, they never grow up)_

_Hestia: Help her with things at camp. (I would accept if this doesn't have camp involved)_

_Hades: Help him in the underworld. (It's to gloomy. )_

_Demeter: Help her in the garden. (Sorry, I am water. I flood things. Don't want to get any of the 'precious' plant destroyed"_

_The only one who doesn't have an opinion is Artemis (at least she is not one of the so called mature gods… Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, I'm talking to you four) but I kindly decline each of their reason._

_Then Zeus suddenly looks like he has an idea._

"_Why not make him a guardian of the Hunt?"_

_I was shocked. Artemis was shocked as well. I was sure she would disagree and started yelling. But instead, she retained her composure and gave me a brief nod. I knew what to do. I accepted._

_Each god gave me some of their powers. But Chaos suddenly appeared and enhanced their power._

_After that's done, I followed Artemis back to the Hunter's camp. They didn't look too happy about me being there, but they didn't complain either. They, like Artemis earlier, just gave me a brief nod. How odd!_

_I was shocked when Artemis and her hunters decided that the first stop would be to Camp Half-Blood and beat Annabeth senseless. Perhaps this will make me understand their behavior. I accepted with the condition that they don't reveal me to the campers as a guardian of the hunt without my saying so._

_When we arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I climbed on a tree and watched the Hunters beat up Annabeth. I shouldn't have watched, because what they did is what they usually do to an arrogant, egoistical boy but 5 time worse. I winced._

_After the beat up, I will make this short and just say that we went on our adventures, with some 'cruel' pranks from the hunters here and there. After 3 and half years, they finally warmed up to me and treat me as I was their own brother. Things went on as smoothly as ever._

I sighed as I read as my former sisters continue on being happy with Percy there.

Wait… You may ask: _**former sister?**_

Yes. My name is Zoe Nightshade.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**~ALEX ULIAR**


End file.
